Airlifts are well known in the prior art. Air is used in airlifts. Other gases are used in gaslifts. In the present invention, these terms are used interchangeably. The main problem of airlifts is significant fluctuations in flows of liquid and air. This results in low lifting efficiency. Moreover, fluctuating flows and poorly organized separation of liquid and gas produce splashes and heisering, which is an operational nuisance.
The main objective of this invention is to eliminate flow fluctuations thus increasing the pumping efficiency of airlifts and to eliminate splashing. Other objectives of this invention will become apparent from the ensuing description.